


I can track your werewolf ass...

by Moon_V



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Cave, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, Meadow, Waterfall (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_V/pseuds/Moon_V
Summary: Derek is avoiding the pack. Stiles wants to know why.. She follows him discovering his new reality..





	I can track your werewolf ass...

Derek Hale was the Alpha werewolf of the Beacon Hills territory,

Scott McCall his beta bitten werewolf and his girlfriend Alison the huntress (his most trustworthy advisors),

Jackson Whitmore also bitten werewolf and his girlfriend Lydia Martin a Banshee (the newests members of the pack) and

Stiles, Human, best friend of Scott's and researcher of the pack. She couldn’t include herself as a member of the pack. Her only special skill was that she was observant, she knew how to google and to bubble; the last one wasn't considered a talent. She was tall, thin with no curves for a girl, unlike Alison and Lydia, had long light brown hair and whiskey colored eyes. Nothing special about her as she has convinced herself long ago.

Lately, Stiles was convinced that Derek Hale, the sourwolf, was hiding something. He has been disappearing after the pack meetings that took place in his loft without telling anyone where he was going. The broody alpha werewolf of the Beacon Hills pack was planning something. Stiles was sure about it and she had to figure out what.

The last time he started to disappear like that he had found a new girlfriend… Jennifer Blake… The psycho Jennifer… So, Stiles was worried… She was jealous too... She had a massive crush on the Alpha since day one, but she managed to hide it from everyone except Lydia…

Stiles knew she had no chance with the Alpha anyways; Derek was perfect in her eyes. Broody, rough around the edges, with black hair, green hazel eyes and a perfect muscular body that made Stiles heart flatter every time she happened to see him half-naked. Derek according to Stiles had a big heart under that pumped body and he was brave, he would jump first into the danger, to protect his pack. And Stiles loved him for that…

That’s why she was jealous… She didn’t want to share him… She didn’t want to see his heart broken again… She wanted to protect him as much as the Alpha had protected his pack in the past. Stiles cared too much for him and she had to fight the urge to run into him and cuddle him when she saw him sad or worried. That's why she had to figure out what was going on to protect him.

Sometimes the alpha was hard on her. He got mad at her for no reason, ok maybe Stiles tended to get herself into trouble, but it wasn’t really her fault most of the time… But Derek would always flash his eyes at her and although it was a huge turn on, made her furious for not trusting her. She was mad for him, in all ways possible..

She had talked about the irrationale behaviour of the alpha with the pack members, who assured her that Derek didn’t hate her that he was just busy and worried about the supernatural world and he was just trying to protect her like everyone else. Lydia told her to talk to him about everything.. .. But Stiles didn’t dare for obvious reasons. She was afraid that Derek would see right through her and that he would reject her and her feelings removing her completly from the pack.

After yet another pack meeting on a Friday night, the couples were gone for a date night while Stiles stayed behind claiming she need to talk to the Alpha. Derek told her she had to be quick about it, because he had stuff to do; Stiles tried not to snap at him at that moment. Stiles had a plan; she wanted to know where the Alpha was going and who he was gonna meet. She didn’t share her plan with anyone else from the pack because they would discourage her from doing it and she had to know where Derek was going.

As Derek moved upstairs to grab some things from his room, she scanned the living room of the loft and found what she was looking for. Alpha’s favorite leather jacket; he wasn't going anywhere without it. She ran and put a small tracker, that was connected to her phone, in the inside pocket of his jacket carefully,and ran back to the couch.

The Alpha came back minutes later and found her sitting on the couch and lifted his left eyebrow. _“What are you still doing here?”_

 _“I told you, I wanted to talk to you but apparently you NEVER pay attention to anything I have to say…. So, I’m leaving”_ Stiles said and got up walking towards the door, a bit mad a bit relived because, in fact she didn’t have anything to talk to the werewolf about.

 _“Stiles…wait…”_ Derek said in voice that sounded, almost defeated(??!?!).

Stiles turned to look at him and she saw the alpha tired, lost _“It’s ok… It’s nothing important… It can wait...”_ Stiles smiled reassuringly and opened the door.

When she closed the door, she left a breath she didn’t know she was holding and headed to her blue jeep. She drove until her house leaving the jeep behind her and walking towards the forest.

Her dad was spending his weekend in New York in some big police case, so Stiles was free to track down and confront the Alpha and whoever he was with. She opened her phone application, found the signal she was looking for and started following it through the woods.

It was getting darker and the signal didn’t stop moving; at least the bug was working, she thought. She waited several minutes until the signal stopped changing place and then she started walking faster towards it.

The night was dark and there was no moon at the sky because clouds had made their appearance; a storm was due to begin. Stiles hadn’t noticed it until she smelled the raindrops and heard a big thunder cracking up the sky. She cursed herself for not thinking about the weather, but she was so close to the signal that she wouldn’t go back now.

She found a meadow deep in the forest with a small lake within it. A tall waterfall was adding something even more beautiful to the scenery. Stiles would love to be here on a sunny day or on a beautiful night with the stars and the moon at the sky.

But right now… The rain was getting heavier and she couldn’t detect the Alpha. The signal in her phone showed her that the jacket was close, that Derek was near but she couldn’t see anything.

She felt it, before she heard it. The snap of brunches, the deep, raspy breath the quick footsteps. She turned her back and saw a huge black wolf only steps away from her, looking at her directly with a predatory glint in his eyes.

Stiles whispered “ _There are no wolfs in California, there are no wolfs in California...”_ over and over again trying not to panic herself to death and not to run away screaming… She was dead either way so she decided to be brave about it.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and whispered what she thought it would be her last word _“Derek”._ She was regretting never telling him, showing him how she felt about him how much she loved him, how...

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a wolfish whine... She snapped her eyes open and saw red alpha eyes flashing through the wolf. She opened her mouth and gasped. _“Der…?!?!?”_

The wolf with the alpha eyes nodded and in an instant, she was on her knees hugging the wolf and crying relieved.

 _“It’s you… I found you.. How.. ”_ She whispered between sobs and the wolf seemed to leave a huff and lick her cheek to calm her down, never stepping away from her.

After a few moments Stiles had calmed down but the rain hadn't stopped.

 _“We should head back”_ she whispered. The wolf shook his head and headed towards the waterfall after making sure that Stiles was following him.

There was a path, that wasn't visible till they were close to the waterfall. The wolf followed it easily waiting for the girl behind him. The path led to a cave behind the waterfall. Stiles was amazed by the view; she could sit there watching the water fall for days… She loved it… But she was wet and started to get cold, so she folded her hands around her body and followed the wolf deeper in the cave…

What she found inside was even more surprising. The cave was bigger than she originally thought; there was some sort of bed made by blankets near some rocks that seemed really cozy and a light fire near it. Some books were scattered on the stone-floor and some clothes. She searched for the wolf; she wanted to hug and curl up on the animal to get warm, but instead she saw a really angry half-dressed with black sweatpants, alpha werewolf.

 _“Stiles what the hell? What do you think you were doing? The forest is dangerous for humans especially in the night? Fuck, its pouring rain outside”_ Derek was growling now.

Stiles has seen him mad before, she hated seeing him like that, but now she couldn't determine her reactions; she was trembling, from the cold, the stress, the fear. She started crying again breathing hard and then Derek came closer whispering _“Why?”_

Stiles fell into his naked warm arms without hesitation. She has never done this before, but right now she couldnt bring herself not to hug him. _“I followed you… I was worried about you”._ That’s all she said before the alpha left a deep breath and folded his hands around her. _“Its ok, you are safe Stiles. I’ve got you.. Its ok baby girl”_ he said while he was caressing her back slowly trying to calm her down.

 _“You need to change Stiles, or you are gonna get sick”_ Derek said a few moments later and pushed her lightly off his hands.

Stiles nodded looked around for something dry to wear. Derek gave her a big warm long sleeved red blouse of him and turned his back giving her privacy.

She took off her trousers, her wet clothes later and underwear and put them near the fire. She folded her wet hair as quickly as she could above the blouse, that was a like a short dress for her, and then she placed her cold hand on his naked back.

 _“Der…”_ She said and she saw the alpha turn around with his eyes red eying her from head to toe making her blush. He moved his hand to take some of her wet hair that were placed on her face and smiled.

 _“Come sit by the fire to get warm and then we are going to have a serious talk”_ He half-smiled sounding almost amused and sat next to the fire on the blankets waiting for her.

She sat next to him carefully, getting warm by the fire and the warmth that the body of the werewolf was emitting. Her heart was beating fast. The alpha put his muscled naked hand around her waist bringing her closer and put his other hand on her bare legs caressing up and down setting warm chills all over her skin and butterflies on her stomach. The alpha was the one who finally broke the silence.

 _“After the last full moon, I am able to turn into a full wolf. My mon could do it when she became an alpha and found her mate. I guess it’s a family trait. I was trying to control my shift and train as a wolf. I wanted to tell the pack but… They seem to get lost into their problems lately and I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. So, I stay here a few nights, fully shifted trying to process everything… No one seemed to notice or care anyway…”_ Derek said with a low voice pulling her close to his body… _“Your turn and remember I can hear when you’re lie”_ He said with a wolfish grin.

 _“I care…”_ Stiles said without noticing it. _“I mean.. I noticed… I was scared that you were in trouble or that you found someone…I wanted to make sure you were safe.”_ She said and closed her eyes leaning in to his side.

 _“I was so scared. I put a track on your jacket and I followed you and then I saw the wolf and... I know I'm not a werewolf but hell I will track your werewolf alpha ass if I have to”_ She curled around him without noticing it like she wanted to disappeared beside him.

 _“You did what?”_ Derek said looking down on her with his eyes flashed red again.

 _“I WAS WORRIED DEREK!!!!”_ Stiles almost screamed a bit mad and looked back at him.

 _“Why?!”_ Derek asked looking back at her.

 _“Why?!”_ Stiles answered with the same question.

 _“Yeah why do you care?”_ Derek asked casually.

 _“Cause you are the Alpha of the pack”_ Stiles said like he was stating the obvious.

 _“Lie”_ Derek said with a low voice that Stiles choose to ignore it.

 _“And maybe I’m not a part of it’’_ Stiles continued.

 _“That’s right”_ Derek agreed and Stiles looked at him with a betrayed look on her face.

 _"How dare you?!"_ Stiles was about to slap him on the face and run away. _"I would give everything for this pack, for you and you won't even consider me as one of your pack?! I knew you were thinking of it but actually saying it.. Its even low for you"_ Derek caught her hand in the air and flashed his eyes at her once more. He jumped into her laying her on the blankets and getting on top of her trapping her under his muscular body, locking his eyes with hers pinning her hands down.  
_"Stiles"_ He said with calm voice almost smiling... _"You are not a member of the pack.."_ Stiles almost chocked herself whining _"You are my pack, all the pack I need.. You are not like them.. You are everything to me..Stiles you are my mate and I won't ever leave you unless of course you want me to.. My wolf desires you.. . I mean you ground me, you bring me back, you and your smile always give me hope and honestly I wouldn't be here today without you."_ Stiles for once was speechless and looked at the alphas eyes trying to understand what she just heard..  
_"Mate"_ she whispered and Derek above her nod.  
_"My wolf wouldn't let me bring you here unless you were the one. I don't deserve a mate after everything I've done.. Jennifer.. Kate but you of course it was you... It had to be, you are smart, funny, stubborn, a pain in the ass but completely irresistible"_ Derek leaned and placed a kiss in her cold lips _"I'm yours.. If you want me Stiles.."_  
Stiles fell on to the werewolf's body and hug him as tight as she could folding her free leg around him and her hands around his neck " _Tell me I'm not dreaming"_ Stiles whispered.  
Derek pinched on her thigh and giggled placing his palm in her ass cheek squeezing it and holding her tightly. _"You are not baby girl"._  
_"Mine"_ she whispered and hide her face on his neck.  
Derek growled in approvement and pulled some blankets above them to get her warmer. _"You are freezing babe"._  
Stiles looked at him and whispered _"I don't care I have you here"_ she smiled and put her palm on his cheek. _"Since I'm you mate, can I ask you one thing?!"_ Derek looked at her confused and smiled at her.. _"Anything"_  
_"Kiss me again and again and again"_ she whispered blushing.  
And he obliged. He kissed her as he never kissed before; with love, affection, tenderness, warmth, passion. While kissing her, he ran his hands all over her body memorizing every sound she made and every part of her body. He let her go feeling hard and her trembling from desire trying to catch her breath. Derek smiled happy and laid next to her but not letting her go off his arms.  
Derek started caressing her face with his thumb and asked. " _How did you know that something was off?! After everything I put you through the way I treated you how would you even like me much more care about me"_ the alpha wondered keeping his eyes fixed at her face.  
She flushed red and looked at him _"Last time you were disappearing like that you were with that bitch Jennifer and I wouldn't let you get hurt like that again. I would skin alive anyone..."_ Derek claimed her lips once more for a longer time this time caressing slowly between her hips making her horny and wet _"Der..."_ she moaned and held tight on to him..  
_"My mate is jealous and protective"_ Derek stated and pulled her on top of him sitting her wetness near his hardness. _"I'm not jealous"_ She looked at him and pouted.. _"Sure you are not.."_ the alpha slapped her ass hard and squeezed it making her moan.. _"But if I catch you walking out on the woods alone and unprotected..remembered what happened last time.. I can't loose you Stiles.. I won't.. "_ he flashed his eyes on her and she leaned her neck obediently. " _Yes Alpha"_ She said and looked at him teasingly. 

 _"Stiles I mean it.. You shouldn't risk your life for anyone kitten"_ The alpha held her close to his heart and she laid satisfied on him planting kisses on his naked chest.  
_"I love you.. You know that right?! I truly love you and I would do anything to protect you and I would leave you if that was for your shake and safety"_ Stiles looked at him in the eyes.  
_"Stiles I don't deserve you.. I love you so much and I won't let you get hurt for anyone not even me. And I do listen to you and respect your opinion. I just get distracted by your smell it drives me crazy and when it gets mixed with.. that"_ Derek put his two fingers close to her pussy rubbing slowly up and down over her underwear making her bite his nipples leaving lustful whines of his name. _"Der... I haven't done this before"_ she whispered trembling from pleasure, the coldness she had felt long gone.  
He rubbed himself towards her pinning her softly on his hard long cock; her wet panties dripping on his black sweatpants making them both moan.  
_"I know baby girl.. it's οκ.. It won't happen tonight we are both tired and we won't spend our first time on a cave like animals. I want to do this special for you..for us.. "_ Derek didn't get to finished his sentence.  
_"I want you"_ Stiles moaned refusing to let go.. Stiles kept rubbing on the alpha, reaching over her climax from the friction and dry humped him and as she left soft moans and whispers. "Cum for me Alpha" Stiles whimpered and Derek was out of edge cumming hard on his sweatpants. Stiles smiled proudly and leaned on top of him holding him catching her breath.  
The alpha folded his body tightly around his human and whispered. _"I love you my little human"_ Stiles smiled and hold him tightly. _"I love you too my Alpha.."_  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it. Check my others stories too any ideas are welcomed :) thanks


End file.
